


One Year Later

by Greenie (hidetheteaspoons)



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, anniversary sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26692258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hidetheteaspoons/pseuds/Greenie
Summary: Cormoran and Robin celebrate a year of being together and the evening ends with...multiple bangs.
Relationships: Robin Ellacott/Cormoran Strike
Comments: 7
Kudos: 64





	One Year Later

**Author's Note:**

> May I present my second round of Cormoran/Robin smut and my first smutty one-shot! No real context for this, but I hope you enjoy it just the same.
> 
> Many thanks to @themysteriousphoenix for making my writing so much better!

There's too much space between them, so she closes the gap in the darkness. He's the hot, gritty sand, and she's the roaring ocean wave that rolls over him. 

They crash; Robin's arms go around his neck, and she covers his mouth with her own, taking him by surprise when he feels her tongue gliding over his lips, silently begging for permission to explore. He grants her access and his hand takes a firm grasp on her pert arse, kneading and appreciating it. 

_Robin. Robin. Robin. Robin._

A feeling of heady want - no - _need_ sweeps over him as he feels her soft, supple curves against his sturdy frame. 

It seems as though every synapse in his brain has fired all at once. He is consumed by her. 

Robin hums against his lips as his large hand works at her. He reaches his other hand around and pulls at her backside. 

"Up." 

It's not a question. 

Robin obediently wraps first one leg, then the other, around him and hoists herself up. Like climbing a tree, a very sexy tree. 

Cormoran's strong hands continue to support her as he squeezes her even harder and brings her flush against him. Robin lets out something between a gasp and a moan as her pelvis brushes against him and she feels just how ready he is for her. 

He sighs, dropping his head into the soft, warm hollow of her collarbone, mumbling in a barely audible voice, "What are you doing to me, Ellacott?"

She pulls back to look at him. "If you don't know, Mr. Strike, then I'm afraid we're going to need to have a long conversation," she smiles, her eyes darting to his lips. She doesn't know where to bite first, but he beats her to it.

"Mmmm," he hums as he presses feather-light kisses against her alabaster skin, then gently nibbles at the place where her shoulder meets her long, swan-like neck. "Cheeky," he teases. She can feel him smiling against her skin, and all she's ever wanted was for him to be this happy with her.

He's painfully hard. He wants nothing more than to take her against the nearest desk, table, or door, but he knows his bastard leg wouldn't be able to withstand holding them both up for more than a few minutes and he wants to make this last as long as possible.

They're left standing in the middle of his flat, wrapped in each other, with Cormoran grasping her tightly as she explores with her tongue. She tastes him everywhere and nips hard at his earlobe as she firmly hisses an order of her own, "Bed."

With one single syllable, Robin has rendered him mute. He turns them around and does as he's told, laying Robin back on his bed and climbing over her. He greedily claims her lips, her tongue, and the noises she makes that only serve to make his cock swell even more. Just when he didn't think it was possible to get any harder...

Robin writhes beneath the pressure of his solid body and bucks her hips toward his in a desperate search for friction. There are simply too many layers of clothes between them, and she makes the first attempt to shuck them by grasping at his belt and undoing the buckle, along with the button clasp and zipper of his trousers. 

Cormoran rolls off her as she nearly sobs at the loss of his warm body against her. 

"Greedy much?" He asks jokingly, chuckling and kissing her forehead. "It's only a moment while I deal with my leg."

"You're one to talk about greedy," she teases right back. "You're the one who -"

He leans over and cuts her off with a searing kiss before he breaks away and growls in her ear, "Watch your mouth, Ellacott, or I might just have to punish you."

She grins up at him wickedly, with a gleam in her eyes. "Oh?" She asks, cocking her head to one side.

"Mhmm," he hums in the affirmative. He turns his attention to the lower half of his body. He swears it seems like it takes hours to get his leg and trousers off and he feels like he's being cockblocked by his prosthesis. He pulls it from his stump, along with the gel liner that keeps it in place, and puts them both beside the bed. Left in his boxers and a t-shirt, he rolls back onto the bed and pulls Robin close to him, kissing the sensitive spot behind her ear that he knows all too well. She gasps at the feel of his raw stubble against her skin and his breath hot on her ear. 

“You’re very overdressed,” he rasps, reaching for the hem of the dark pencil skirt she’d worn to the office that day and to their weekly, Friday night Tottenham date that had become a ritual they both looked forward to. Tonight’s date was extra special.

Robin sexily wriggles out of the skirt, sliding it down her long, lean legs and kicking it off the end of the bed, revealing a delicious-looking pair of lacey blue-green knickers.

Cormoran’s eyes are drawn to Robin’s face and she is bloody fucking gorgeous. Her honey-golden hair is spread across his pillow, cascading from her face which is itself a masterpiece. From her eyes, sparkling ever-so-slightly in the low light of his flat, to her parted lips, kissable and slightly swollen from their previous activities. “Christ,” is all he can manage to say.

“Good or bad?” she smirks, as she feels her face growing hotter and hotter in anticipation. 

“No, it’s good,” he praises her, nuzzling his face against her neck and pressing kisses against her chest, right above her heart. “You’re good. Fantastic, even. How did I get so bloody lucky?” he asks into the darkness. “A whole year of being yours…” She responds with nothing more than a gasp as his fingers search in vain for the matching teal strap of her bra beneath her dress shirt. It’s nowhere to be found. 

“Ellacott,” he growls against the warm skin at her chest. “Where’s the rest of your underwear?” 

“Lost it somewhere,” she answers flippantly. He can hear the smile in her voice as he pulls the buttons at her starch white shirt, popping them off one-by-one, not caring about the damage he’s done. He wants nothing more than to devour her breasts and means to do exactly that. 

“Cormoran!” she giggles, and her hands reach up to his hair. Her giggles quickly dissolve into low moans as Cormoran’s mouth and hands seek the two soft, sensitive pink buds that are ready and waiting for him. 

He spends a lengthy amount of time with her breasts buried in his mouth, laving and flicking her nipples with his tongue, causing her to cry out in delight. He gives equal attention to both, sucking one and rolling the other between his fingers, only switching when he feels just how turned on Robin is. 

Cormoran stops abruptly when he feels her small hand groping at the waistband of his boxers. Before he can react, her fingers have wrapped around his hard length and her hand has begun to stroke him, slowly and thoroughly. With that, he is nothing more than putty in her hands. 

Robin pulls him down to her, feeling his cock stiffen beneath her gentle strokes. She tastes his lips, biting softly at them as his tongue enters between them. She feels the vibrations of his low, throaty groans as he tries to bite back his pleasure. This only serves to encourage Robin even more as she runs her thumb over the tip of him, where a bead of moisture has begun to form. She’s overcome with the sudden desire to taste him, suck him, and watch him lose all control.

“Let me up,” she whispers, pulling away slightly, and she rolls out from underneath him.

At first, Cormoran is worried that she may need to stop but is pleasantly surprised when she stands up and removes her shirt completely and moves downward. She pulls his boxers down and tosses them somewhere behind her, not caring where they land. He realizes what she’s about to do and sits up, carefully grasping her face in his large hands. 

“C’mere little bird,” he says affectionately and presses a chaste kiss to her lips. “You’re sure?”

Robin nods enthusiastically and smiles. “I’m sure.”

“Carry on then,” he returns the smile and kisses her once more before she resumes her previous position. When her lips caress the head of his cock and her mouth engulfs him, he can no longer hold back. 

“ _Fuck_ , Robin,” he moans, throwing his head back a little too hard against the wall. He ignores the slightly sharp jolt of pain that rattles his skull and focuses on the feel of her mouth around him. She feels perfect; the right amounts of wet, velvety, and soft against his sensitive length.

Robin has always been amazing in bed. He likes to think that he’s helped her become more comfortable over the past year that they’ve been together, but when she uses her mouth on him, it takes their encounters to a whole new level. As she continues to take him between her lips, he feels himself begin to relax and slip into the white-hot rush that precedes an orgasm. He grasps her hair and she knows that’s her cue to stop, but this time is different. As he attempts to guide her off his cock, she presses down further, causing him to groan at the depth that she’s taken him into her throat. 

“Robin, I’m gonna...Robin stop…” he hisses.

Just when he’s sure that this will all be over before it’s even truly begun, Robin pulls back and releases him from her mouth, smiling devilishly. 

It takes Cormoran more than a few moments to recover from what she’s just done to him, taking him to the brink of an orgasm and pulling him back, teasing him with her lips and her eyes and...God, he’d enjoyed it.

Once he’s somewhat recovered, he’s reminded of his still-raging erection and gently puts Robin on her back and climbs over her. “My turn,” he whispers and takes delight in the shiver of pleasure he sees run through her as she begins to shake with anticipation. 

“Please…” she trails, lying back against his pillow and spreading her legs for him.

Before getting into position, Cormoran takes a moment to admire the view before him. It’s one he hopes he never forgets; his Robin, nearly undone, sexily spread across his bed, ready and waiting for him to take her and make her his. Though, he never thought of it that way. He wasn’t possessive of her. It had always been a partnership between the two of them; the business, their relationship. Now, they were partners in bed. Equals. Each giving and taking, but never more than the other. 

Robin had given her portion, and now it was time for her to take. Cormoran eagerly aligns her hips to his face and feels her through the dark fabric. She’s so wet and ready for him. Leaning forward, his teeth clamp on the lace of her knickers and slowly pull them down her legs, his stubble rubbing against her the entire way down. The smell of her arousal becoming more pronounced as he tosses her undergarments to the side and takes one last appreciative glance at her.

He watches her eyes flutter closed and her head roll back as he slides first one, then two fingers into her heat. She spreads her legs wider to take him deeper. She looks at him, her mouth in the perfect ‘O’ shape, wordlessly begging, but he wants to hear it.

“What do you need, Robin? Tell me what you want?”

She utters a single word in response: “More.”

“Yeah?” 

“I want your mouth,” she gasps breathily.

His mouth is on her in an instant, his tongue searching for that wonderfully magical bundle of nerves that he knows will make her fall to pieces for him. He begins laving at her folds with slow, torturous strokes, which causes her to buck her hips. The new angle provides him with better access to her and he repeatedly buries his fingers within her - over, and over, and over, as the walls of her cunt grip him.

Her hands are in his hair, her nails digging into his scalp, and she unintentionally attempts to guide his mouth where she needs it the most. He groans as he feels her desperation, not only in the grasp she has on him, but also in the stuttering of her breath, the heaving of her chest, and the sobs she’s choking back.

Cormoran comes up for air, only to watch her writhe beneath his touch. He’s never less than amazed by her beauty, both in bed and out of it. At the current moment, her head is pressed back against her pillow, the pale, white column of her neck on display. Her eyes are closed and her mouth has fallen open seductively. 

He laps at his lips, tasting her sweet-saltiness on them, thinking that he’s probably never tasted anything better than her. He smiles and lowers his head back down to her, his fingers moving deeply within. He sucks while intermittently circling his tongue around and over her clit, causing her to cry out.

“Cor-mor’n,” she chokes out, her voice broken by the pleasure that she seeks. He can feel her fluttering against him and knows it’s only a matter of time before she breaks. 

“That’s it,” he encourages, between strokes, greedily wanting to _feel_ her fall apart. “Come for me, Robin.” 

“Less...talking...more…” she grits out, pushing his face against her. Before she can finish, a familiar tingling sensation takes over and Robin feels herself collapsing inward. She didn’t think it would happen so fast, but it’s here, and it’s happening, and she succumbs to him. 

His mouth is on her when she comes and he can feel her muscles tighten and taste her release, A string of moans, curses, and his name cross her lips and he groans at how wet she is - how wet _he’s_ made her, and fuck if he can hold back any more. He sees her through until the end; until the last stutter of her hips, the last ripple of pleasure, the last shake of her thighs around his ears. 

She collapses against her pillow, too exhausted to do anything but catch her breath. After a moment of recovery, he resurfaces, his lips gleaming with her essence. He climbs over top of her and kisses her soundly. She can taste herself on his tongue and lips and it’s the ultimate show of possession, even if he doesn’t mean for it to be. That primal _want_ he has for her never seems to cease.

Robin opens her mouth up to Strike, groaning, half in desire, half in sheer exhaustion from her earth-shattering orgasm. His tongue plunders her mouth, flicking, sucking, and nipping along the way. She can feel his erection against her belly and squirms against him, trying to line him up against her now saturated cunt. 

He groans and drops his forehead to her shoulder as his cock slides against her slick folds. Cormoran feels himself hit against her clit and she cries out, still sensitive from his previous ministrations. 

“Chrisssst,” she hisses, and she feels him smile against her skin, peppering soft kisses against her collarbone. 

“Robinnn, you feel so good,” he hisses in response, practically unable to form the words to praise her. “What’ll it be now?”

She smiles, her lip caught between her teeth. “Just this for now, if that’s okay. I need some time to recover.”

“You do know how to torture me don’t you, you absolute minx,” he laughs gently, still grinding slowly against her. 

He quickens his pace just a little, causing even more friction between them, and Robin can hardly stand it. The feeling of bare skin on wet skin, the ease with which he moves against her is almost too much. Her legs wrap completely around him, giving him better access to her. 

Robin loves the feeling of him above her. When they’d first gotten together, she was worried that having him above her would remind her of events in her past. Events that she could barely speak about. But he’d been slow and gentle and taken his time. He was patient with her, never pushing her beyond what she could handle, always stopping when needed, always making sure he took care of her before himself. He let her take the lead whenever she’d wanted. Then one night, she decided she was ready. She wanted to know what it would be like to feel his weight pressed against her and hear him curse in her ear as he came. She hadn’t been disappointed by any means. 

Now, she’s secretly thrilled to have him situated comfortably on top of her, grinding his hips into hers. She feels his low groans vibrating deep within his chest, against her own. Somewhere under all that chest hair lay a heartbeat that rivaled her own in speed. As she grinds her heels into his muscular thighs to anchor herself, she simultaneously cants her hips and feels him shift against her. He is now repeatedly hitting her clit, which had only just stopped vibrating from her previous orgasm. 

It isn’t long before she feels herself tighten against him once more. He feels it, too, and he shows no signs of slowing down. “You going to come for me again?” he growls. 

“God, I hope so,” she murmurs, breathlessly. With that, she explodes, shattering against his cock. With one swift movement, he slides into her, releasing a guttural groan. “Fuck, Robin, you’re so wet,” he husks, practically unable to speak.

He kisses her soundly as her body, not yet fully recovered, registers that he is within her. 

“Harder,” she chokes, grasping at his back, nails digging lightly into his skin. 

“You’re sure?” he checks in, making sure this is what she wants. Raw, passionate, unmistakeable fucking.

“Yes, God, Cormoran. Fuck me, please!”

There’s no clearer answer than that. The sound of her begging to be fucked and his name on her lips spurns him on. He pounds into her relentlessly and she takes him so well. He hits deep within her, to that spot that he hopes will make her come a third and final time. The friction is just too good and Cormoran can hardly stand it much longer. 

He pumps his hips against her and she meets him thrust for thrust, crying out at how good it feels to be utterly and completely _filled._

Cormoran grits his teeth when he’s close and whispers harshly in her ear. “Can I come now, Ellacott?” 

‘Yessss,” she cries, more than ready for him. It’s all the encouragement he needs and after a few more thrusts, he spills into her, calling her name over and over. 

“Robin...Robin...Robin...Robin,” he moans as he chases his release. He presses into her, quick and deep, one final time, and this is her undoing. She splinters once more, mumbling something that sounds like his name. Her eyes squeeze shut as she violently trembles. He sees her to the end and they collapse together, a pile of tangled and sweaty limbs. 

Once they’ve cleaned up and returned to bed, they find that there’s no place they’d rather be than in each other’s arms for the rest of the evening. Strike pulls Robin close and kisses the top of her head, while she sleepily snuggles against his chest, the hair there tickling her cheek. 

“Happy Anniversary, Robin,” he whispers against her hair. He chuckles when he hears her light snores against him. He closes his eyes, sated and happier than he’s ever been, and drifts off to sleep.


End file.
